1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a cap for use with a water container and, more specifically, to a container cap assembly in which an additive or supplement tablet may be placed for dissolution in water as it is poured from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to purchase water to which various additives have been added. These additives may include nutrients, minerals, vitamins, colorings, flavorings, medicinal materials, herbal remedies, chemicals, and the like. The additives are often supplied with the water itself (e.g., supplements may be dissolved or suspended in the water) and sold as water designed for a certain task. A disadvantage of water prepared with an additive (i.e., a pre-mixed water/supplement mixture) is that the container housing the water is typically disposable, and after being utilized, typically becomes waste. The pre-mixed water/supplement mixture may also have to be transported for a long distance, which adds greatly to the cost of the product. Further, many nutrients lose their effectiveness after being immersed in water for a period of time.
A need exists for a method for preparing supplemented liquids that avoids pre-mixing the supplement in the liquid. A need also exists for a device for conveniently preparing supplementing liquids at the point of consumption. It would be desirable for the device to introduce the supplement into only a portion of liquid poured from a container for consumption. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.